Pokemon RedFire
~ Is This Fire Red or RedFire? ~ This is a story by ThePokeGeek on Pokepasta Wiki. You can find it at http://pokepasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_RedFire . Pokemon RedFire After something happened with my Gameboy (Not the advance, micro, or color) I threw it away. I ordered a Gameboy Advance SP. The person who sold it to me said it came with Pokemon FireRed. I was really excited because it was my favorite Pokemon game of all time. Except when I looked at the cover it said "Pokemon RedFire" so I still decided to put it in. I thought it was a typo or something so when I entered my name and stuff I chose Charmander but when it showed me it the picture was something like this. I still decided to play and I chose Charmander when I got it, it said "Danny received Demon Charmander!" I was panicking but it was normal for Gary. It said "Gary received Squirtle!" When I battled Gary I chose attack and the moves were "Demon Scratch and Demon Tackle" I was scared so I chose Demon Scratch and it was a 1 hit KO! My Charmander just skipped levels until he got to level 16. Eventually I learned Ember and stuff and I evovled into Charmelon but it was normal. I was shocked it because was normal. I thought it was gonna be a demon so when I won the battle it skipped all the way to Brock. When I fought Brock my Charmelon had a move saying "Evolve into Demon Charizard." I did not pick the move but when I was just about to pick Ember it just evovled into Demon Charizard then I learned Flamethrower. I removed Ember and then my Charziard skipped to level 92 so I used Flamethrower on Brock's pokemon but it hit two of his Pokemon. I was not on the second pokemon. So after that I got the badge he gave me and a message popped up saying "RedFire." I shut the Gameboy off and I did not save and I went to bed after that. It was morning when I turned on the Gameboy and I saw the save file. I did not even save... So I played it and I couldn't move for a second but after that my character sprite just took out a pokeball and threw out Charizard. The Charizard sprite just grabbed my character and I heard a voice coming from the Gameboy saying "RedFire..." and then my Charziard threw my character sprite on the ground and it said that my character has blacked out but when I tried to continue I couldn't. The Gameboy screen changed to black and RedFire was written in blood red colors. I shut the Gameboy off and I went to the authorites to report the person who sold it to me. The next day on the news I saw the person who sold it to me and he said "RedFire..." and they ttheysaid that he went to jail for the rest of his life. ~ThePokeGeek Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta